


Drafts

by taikodrum (taiko)



Series: Childhood Friends [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messages that never left Ogiwara Shigehiro’s drafts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafts

**Author's Note:**

> Very random. Not sure about this but posted it anyway.

**To:**   
**Subject:**

_Testing testing_

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:  
Subject**

_I got a phone!_

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**   
**Subject:**

_This is cool!_

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**  Kuroko Tetsuya  
 **Subject:**  Cold

_It’s so cold. Makes me wish I could drink Teru-obaachan’s hot chocolate._

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:  
Subject:**

_You’ve been talking a lot about Aomine lately. Do you_

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:  
** **Subject:**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**   
**Subject:**

_I broke our promise. I’m sorry._

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**  Kuroko Tetsuya  
 **Subject** : Hey

_Hey, do you remember the time when we were playing and I got injured?_  
You tried to carry me to my house but you didn’t last long. I was the one  
who ended up carrying you hahaha.

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**  Kuroko Tetsuya  
 **Subject:**

_You can tell me what’s wrong._

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**   
**Subject:**

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:  
Subject:**

_I quit._

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**  Kuroko Tetsuya  
 **Subject:**  Moving out

_[blank]_

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**   
**Subject:**

_How are you?_

 

 

\--

 

 

**To:**   
**Subject:**

_Hey Kuroko._

_It’s been a while._

_I’m sorry for not contacting you for a long time, not telling you about me_  
and my family moving out, about transferring to another school, about  
not joining a basketball club. Even so, give me a chance to support you  
in this important day.

_Beat Rakuzan. Beat Akashi._

_I believe in you._


End file.
